


the wisp sings

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Could probably be rated teen but I feel like I mentioned blood a bit too much, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Whumptober 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Drip. Drip. A puddle of blood.For Whumptober
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the wisp sings

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the name of the song I was listening too while writing this
> 
> whumptober day 8 and day 10  
>  **don't say goodbye | abandoned** and **blood loss| trail of blood**

Arthur really should have realized with Gaius out of town Merlin would get into trouble. It was his fault really.

The servant had not come to wake him and he had not seen him all morning. So, Arthur was now on the way to the physicians chamber to find him.

Arthur ignored the nagging feeling in his gut as he opened the door.

Drip. Drip.

Something was not right. The room was in disarray, bottles knocked over and books on the floor. Signs of a struggle.

Arthur slowly stepped in further, his breath becoming so obviously loud. It was quiet.

Drip. Drip.

A deep red spot stood out against the grey of the floor. Arthur took in a breath as he followed the trail of red to Merlin's door.

He felt sick as he realized the puddles of blood seemed to grow in size.

"Merlin?"

Arthur quickly opened the door to Merlin's room and felt his heart drop.

Merlin was unnaturally pale, slumped against a wall. His hand was resting limply on his stomach, where an obvious wound was. Blood was pooled around him.

Drip. Drip.

The puddle grew.

Arthur threw himself to Merlin's side, blood soaking his trousers. He held Merlin's head with shakey hands, desperately trying to get a response from Merlin.

Merlin's eyes were so dull, his usual light laughter and cheer gone.

"No. Merlin, no. Don't leave me," Arthur choked out.

Arthur looked down to Merlin's wound, messy bandages were around it, soaked in red.

He had tried to heal himself.

A shallow breath.

"Merlin! Stay with me," Arthur pleaded.

Merlin said nothing and simply stared at Arthur, unseeing.

"Who did this? Merlin? Come on," Arthur asked while he attempted to stop the bleeding.

Drip. Drip.

Merlin gave a small smile.

"'s okay." Merlin took in a shallow wheezy breath. "Don't ne' me," Merlin slurred.

"Don't say that. Of course I need you," Arthur cried.

Merlin put a hand over Arthur's, weakly grasping it. Arthur stopped his frantic moving, and looked back to Merlin's face.

And he knew. He was too late. Merlin was not getting out of this one.

"Goodbye," Merlin whispered.

Arthur cried and held Merlin.

Drip.

"Goodbye, Merlin," Arthur choked out.

Merlin stopped breathing.

And Arthur was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I only write these in school lol  
> uhh sorry :')
> 
> oh and I changed my username! previously Avocado_Here
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
